Operation Atomic
Operation Atomic is the sixth case of Criminal Case: American Edition (Season 1) and appears as the sixth case overall. It is the final case to take place in the Chale Hills district of New York City. Plot Previously, Chief Andrea told the team that they need to find Nathan Hassan before he could blow a nuclear reactor. Michael gave them a new lead about Nathan Hassan from an anonymous person called "H@CKER", who claims to know his location. He was last spotted on a restaurant getting ready for the operation. Chief Andrea ordered Adison and the player to head there immediately. Unfortunately, they didn't saw Nathan there but rather the dead body of Aliyah Mears, one of the suspects from a previous case. Throughout the investigation, two members of the team were flagged as suspects: Frederick Moran (whose fingerprints was found on the victim's watch) and Dante Wright (whose notebook was found on the crime scene). Three people from previous cases became suspects as well: Louis Gervi (whose phone was found on Aliyah's room), Angela Moana (who had a conversation with the victim before her death) and Jason Abrantes (whose tobacco box was found on one of the crime scenes). Later on, Adison found out that one of the suspects have a fake name and their real one is Nathan Hassan. After the team collected enough evidence, they incriminated Jason Abrantes for the murder of Aliyah Mears. He denied evidence at first, but confessed to the murder after Adison said that he was the remaining Guardian. Jason said that Aliyah found out that FEAR is working with a terrorist organization. She's planning to report it to the police but was stopped after Jason killed her. After Jason was able to escape arrest with the help of some FEAR agents, Michael said that he could track Jason's location with his tracker. They found out that he's located at a nuclear reactor near Plutarch Rodes. Chief Andrea suggested Nicolas and the player to head there immediately. They were able to find Jason who is about to activate an explosive device. However, Nicolas shot Jason in the head before he could start the device. After all the events, Dante helped the player to discover more about the organization Aliyah found out. The duo searched Aliyah's room and found a trashcan and a USB key. Inside the trashcan, they found a surveillance photo of the team with the caption: "We will kill all of you!" When the USB key was analyzed, they discovered different files from an organization called Division. With the help of the "H@CKER", they found out that they are heading to the district of Plutarch Rodes. With all the leads they have, Chief Andrea announced that the team will be going to the next district to stop Division once and for all. Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an explosives expert. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats kuchen. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats kuchen. Suspect's Profile *The suspect writes calligraphy. *The suspect eats kuchen. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect writes calligraphy. *The suspect eats kuchen. *The suspect is an explosives expert. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer writes calligraphy. *The killer eats kuchen. *The killer is an explosives expert. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate New York Restaurant. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Victim's Body) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook's Contents) *Analyze Notebook's Contents. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dante Wright) *Speak to Dante about his notes. (Prerequisite: Notebook's Contents analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer writes calligraphy) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Watch, Knife) *Examine Victim's Watch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Frederick Moran) *Confront Frederick about his presence in the Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Watch identified) *Analyze Knife. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats kuchen) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Phone, Locked Surveillance Camera) *Examine Phone. (New Suspect: Louis Gervi) *Ask Louis how his phone ended up in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; Profile updated: Louis eats kuchen) *Examine Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Angela Moana) *Ask Angela about her conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Angela writes calligraphy and eats kuchen) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tobacco Box, Box of Wires) *Examine Tobacco Box. (New Suspect: Jason Abrantes) *Ask Jason how his tobacco box ended up in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Tobacco Box examined; Profile updated: Jason writes calligraphy and eats kuchen) *Examine Box of Wires. (Result: Gray Powder) *Analyze Gray Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an explosives expert) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profiles updated: Jason is an explosives expert, Frederick is an explosives expert *Investigate Town View. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Trashcan) *Examine Trashcan. (Result: Threatening Note) *Examine Handwriting on Note. (Prerequisite: Trashcan examined) *Ask Dante about the threatening note. (Prerequisite: Handwriting on Note identified; Profile updated: Dante eats kuchen, is an explosives expert) *Investigate Town Streets. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Comb, Handkerchief) *Examine Comb. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Chapter (6/6). (No stars) A New Chapter (6/6) *Ask Dante Wright what he wants. (Available after unlocking A New Chapter; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Room. (Prerequisite: Dante interrogated; Clue: Trashcan, Wallet) *Examine Trashcan. (Result: Torn Paper.) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Warn the team about the organization Division. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Photo restored) *Examine Wallet. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (03:00:00) *Ask "H@CKER" for help. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime (in Plutarch Rodes)! (1 star) Navigation Category:Chale Hills Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases